


location: daydream

by orphan_account



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before you kissed me only winds of heaven<br/>Had kissed me, and the tenderness of rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	location: daydream

  
Akira falls in love at the age of twelve.

It's not the first time he's been in love: Go has been his love ever since he's been old enough to hold the stones.

This feeling is so similar that he identifies it immediately as what it is. And it doesn't much matter in any case that suddenly, there is a loud, widely smiling boy with dyed bangs, or that he leaves Akira stumped in his chair, unable to believe what just happened on the goban in front of him. All that matters is that they belong together: his feelings for Go, and this churning of his stomach, the sparks whenever he thinks of Shindou.

He spends a lot of time after their first encounter thinking about Shindou. He thinks about the way he was holding the stones, placing them on the smooth surface of the board. He thinks about the smile he gave Akira when they introduced themselves, how bright his eyes were in anticipation. He thinks what it would be like to touch; and then, after he's held Shindou's hand, that one time in a street full of people, he flushes hotly whenever it comes to mind again.

He thinks of sex whenever he's not thinking of Go, and sometimes even when he is. He wonders what it would feel like, to have someone else's mouth on his skin, against his lips. His stomach contracts at the thought of Shindou's mouth, of kissing it. The thought sends tingles down his neck, into his chest where they stay for hours afterwards, making him smile in odd silence. He wonders whether Shindou thinks about him too, sometimes.

When he can't fall asleep at night, with the full moon shining brightly past his window into his room, he imagines their next game. He'll be ready then, he'll play a beautiful game and show Shindou how good he really is, how hard he's been working. He imagines the game after that too, and the one after that, he imagines how Shindou will look at him as a worthy opponent, and then, as a friend. They will be playing each other constantly. They will spend days together playing, and nights... the nights together, too.

When he can't sleep, he puts his arms around himself and imagines they're someone else's, hugging him from behind while a low breath makes his hair move over his neck, and that the next morning, he will wake up to kisses there, raining onto his nape, and his chin, to reach his mouth.

He falls asleep soundly with the future firm in his mind.

  
\- - - - -

written August 2010 for [Kiss Bingo](http://go-hedgehog.livejournal.com/990.html). 


End file.
